There are two kinds of building blocks: 2D and 3D. These blocks are usually decorated with letters or pictures on their surfaces for patterns of arrangement or building into various styles such as houses or animals so as to develop children's intelligence, one may well say that it is a small thing for big use, particularly it well worth mentioning that the toy building blocks are widely accepted by kids. However, as now available products are usually made into a cubic cordwood or plastic blocks, which feel bad to kids, with poor bounce ability and wearing resistance.